deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil)/@comment-26523805-20151120153949
So here's how I think it will go. Woody Woodpicker will go first, I mean everyone here stomps him without trying. Next goes Pac-Man, as much as I like the man, he's at a disadvantage in, well, everything! He could make himself last longer with Planet Pac-Man, but Popeye could just punch him while he's that and poof, he's ded. Next comes Spongebob, while he's nearly immortal, that's only nearly, as he died to heat from a lamp! Which all of the gaming characters have a hotter attack to use! Atomic Fire, Fire Storm, Wave Burner, etc. for Rock, Fire Shield for Sonic, Fire Mario and Mario Finale for Mario, and Fire Pac for Pac-Man. The only reason Spongebob is higher than Pac-Man is that he is pretty strong and is really resistent to physical damage. Next is Mario, dispite being the icon of gaming itself, most of his physical feats come from Super Mario, not base Mario, and dispite being faster than a normal man, he's slower than everyone here. While his power-ups will make him last, he loses them all in one hit, and his "Invincible Starman and White Tanokki Suit" aren't immune to lava, which Mega Man's Atomic Fire is hotter than the sun, which is alot hotter than lava, leaving no doupt that Mega Man could kill him, and once Mario is out of Power-Ups, he's done for. Mega Man is next, while he's strong and has a great reaction speed, everyone who's left are in a completely different league, the only one he stands a chance against is none Archie Sonic, but loses to him as Sonic's speed would be too much for him, even with Time Slow or Time Stopper, he's still faster than his reaction speed, and Time Stopper would help him get out of a bad situlation, but since all his weapons have energy, he's going to run out eventully. But unlike Mario, he isn't completely helpless as he's still got the Mega Upper, Mega Kick and Mega Buster, which all have no energy limits. Up next is Sonic if it's not Archie Sonic, as while he's the fastest of the 4 left, that's not going to help you if you are against a Mouse who can erase you from existance, a Bunny who could also erase you from existance, and a Sailer who can punch you to the moon, blowing it up with your body. If It is Archie Sonic the next is Mickey, as Popeye and Sonic could survive the Thinner, and Bugs could just erase him by becoming the animator. Mickey truely has nothing left after his Thinner runs out. Then comes Bugs Bunny, and while he can be come the animator, Popeye beaten up his own creator, and since becoming the animator is the only thing that will keep Bugs alive up to this point, he's dead once Popeye gets to him. The winner of the fight depends on which version of Sonic is used, if Archie Sonic is used, Sonic wins, if Archie Sonic isn't used, Popeye wins as Sonic's already dead from Mickey. So all in all. The winner of this battle will be either Popeye or Archie Sonic.